1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to estimating a specific component level included in blood, such as a blood sugar level, a neutral fat level, or the like, using spectrum analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical measurement method using infrared rays or near infrared rays (NIR) is known as one of methods for estimating a specific component level included in blood such as a blood sugar level or neutral fat level. When the optical measurement method is used, a level of a specific component measured from a human subject may be estimated in a non-invasion manner. As an example of such an optical measurement method, there is spectrum analysis which detects a specific component and/or measures a concentration thereof using a spectrum of reflected light.
The spectrum analysis uses the principle that a spectrum of reflected light is changed according to a type and/or concentration of a specific material included in blood. To this end, the spectrum analysis is performed by using a spectrometer that spectrally disperses light (e.g., NIR) reflected off the skin of the human subject emitted. Further, a spectrum of the reflected light spectrally dispersed by the spectrometer is applied to a concentration estimation model of a predetermined preset blood component so that a concentration of a specific material included in blood can be estimated.
According to a spectrum analysis method in the related art, only spectrum data of reflected light may be used for estimating the concentration of a blood component. Accordingly, a concentration estimation model of a blood component is defined by a function of wavelengths forming the spectrum, and spectrum data for each wavelength are applied to a concentration estimation model to be used for estimating the blood component. Therefore, measurement information using an optical measurement apparatus, such as an NIR spectrometer, is a spectrum of the reflected light, that is, spectrum data for each wavelength.
Such a spectrum analysis method in the related art is performed based on the assumption that an actual measurement process is always constantly performed and is accurately performed as much as possible. However, even though the measurement is performed by a skilled person using a special medical device, the measured result can be changed according to a measurement situation or a surrounding environment, and an accurate measurement cannot be performed in some cases.
In addition, when an unskilled person uses an optical measurement module mounted on a portable electronic device (e.g., smart phone) or a wearable electronic device (e.g., a smart band, a smart watch, or smart glasses) to perform the measurement, it may be more difficult to obtain a constant and accurate measurement.